Mark IV Sentry Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Galactic Empire If there is a Droid equivalent of a classroom tattletale, the Imperial Mark IV Sentry Droid fits the bill. A meddlesome Droid, the Mark IV will record a crime and then whisk away to the nearest law enforcement authority to report it, including such petty offenses as littering and jaywalking. Even though the Droid provides a valuable service to the Empire, a vast majority of the beings that interact with it, including other Droids, find it highly annoying. The Mark IV is little more than a group of sensor systems on top of a repulsorlift unit, able to scan in all directions simultaneously while flitting about. In addition to its visual scanners, the Droid's forward sensor array includes an impressive suite of electromagnetic and infrared scanners. Also, a Holorecorder tied into its built-in macrobinoculars can record incidents clearly from as far away as 50 meters. Its broadband antenna/receiver connects only to coded Imperial alert frequencies. The Droid's memory holds historical data on law enforcement and the immense Imperial Legal Code in its entirety. Typically, local authorities upload descriptions of local laws and regional maps into the Mark IV's memory banks to improve the Droid's efficiency when it is deployed to a new location. The Mark IV's personality programming is minimal at best, since it is not really needed and can sometimes lead to unforeseen quirks that hamper its performance. Mark IV Sentry Droid Encounters The Imperial Mark IV was created exclusively for the Imperial and pro-Imperial planetary governments and is not available for sale. However, a few units have been swiped by thieves, reprogrammed, and sold on the Black Market, despite the fact that tampering with a Patrol Droid is considered a serious offense under Imperial law and is punishable by life at a hard-labor colony. The Droid contains a low-frequency transponder that transmits signals back to its headquarters, where an interruption in its signal is certain to attract attention. The Droid often accompanies law enforcement agents on routine patrol or various police actions around its area of operation. Usually, the Mark IV is sent out to act as a forward scout or to locate a particular target. Imperial Stormtroopers have been known to send a Mark IV into a potentially dangerous area to act as an intentional target and prevent its owners from walking into an ambush. Mark IV Sentry Droids can be played as Droid Heroes. Mark IV Sentry Droid Statistics (CL 2) Diminutive 4th-Degree Droid Nonheroic 6 Initiative: '''+5; '''Senses: Darkvision, Perception +17 Languages: Basic, Binary Defense Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed: 15), Fortitude Defense: 8, Will Defense: 12; Dodge Hit Points: 16, Damage Threshold: 8 Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '6 Squares (Hovering) 'Base Attack Bonus: '+4; 'Grab: '''-9 Base Stats '''Abilities: Strength 6, Dexterity 14, Constitution -, Intelligence 11, Wisdom 15, Charisma 6 Feats: Dodge, Skill Focus (Gather Information), Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Training (Gather Information), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: 'Gather Information +11, Perception +17, Stealth +20 'Droid Systems: Hovering Locomotion, Basic Processor, 2 Tool Appendages, Improved Sensor Package, Darkvision, Locked Access, Internal Comlink, Vocabulator Possessions: Electrobinoculars, Holorecorder Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale (Estimated cost 7,000 credits)